


A Ringing Phone

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, Language, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are fighting and neither of them want to give in to the other.  ONe of them is ignoring phone calls from the other mate and everyone is getting pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ringing Phone

A Ringing Phone  
By Patt

 

Blair paced the loft, still fuming from the words that he and Jim had said to each other. It started over something quite simple, but escalated very quickly. Blair knew that Jim didn't want to be out at the station, but Blair felt like they owed Simon an explanation about their relationship. Jim told him it was not going to happen. Blair told Jim he disagreed and Jim said, "Tough shit." That was when the argument really started.

Both men had said hateful things, that Blair wished he could take back now, but he also knew how Jim seriously felt about them and this was going to take a while to get over.

As Blair paced the loft, swearing under his breath, the phone began to ring. Blair stopped pacing and looked at the phone as if it were alive. He knew it was Jim and didn't want to talk to the jerk. So he chose to ignore it and continued pacing.

The answering machine came on and said, "Hi, you've reached the Ellison and Sandburg residence, leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep!"

"Chief, I know you're there, pick up the phone. I need to tell you something. It's important. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't." Jim waited on the line, with no answer. "Damn it, Chief, I know you're there. Please pick up the phone." The answering machine shut off and Blair was relieved. He didn't want to hear anything else from Jim tonight. He had heard quite enough earlier. Jim called him selfish and immature. As if.

The phone rang again and Blair waited for the machine to pick up. After the machine spoke, Jim said, "All right, we're going to do this the hard way. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I said everything I said tonight. I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. Please pick up the phone."

Blair was almost tempted, but then the machine shut off again. Blair almost smiled at how irritated this was probably making Jim.

The phone rang again and Blair sat down on the sofa. He refused to answer the damn thing. Never had he thought about how annoying a ringing phone would be. Now he knew. Once the machine went off Jim said, "You're being a prick, Sandburg. I was ready to tell you anything you wanted to hear, but now I'm pissed off again. Fuck you. You are an immature asshole that only thinks about yourself." The machine shut off once more.

"Tell me how you really feel, Jim." Blair said aloud in the empty loft. Sadness began to surround him once more. This was not going the way he had planned. He figured that Jim would call a couple of times and then come home again and kiss his ass. It looked like he wouldn't be getting his ass kissed anytime tonight.

Blair walked into the office and got his suitcase and took it upstairs. He knew this was immature, but he was leaving before Jim got back home. He'd see him at work and that would be enough. Blair was saddened by the thought of him having to leave the loft, but saw no other way out.

Blair packed quickly and somberly. Why did it feel like he was leaving the only place he had felt at home? Maybe because it was the only place that he would ever call home. Blair finished packing and called Connor.

"Hello?"

"Connor, do you have a place I could stay for a few days?" Blair sadly asked.

"Oh Sandy, what did the big jerk do now?" She asked trying to take some of the seriousness out of the conversation.

"We both did it, Connor. I just need a place to stay for a while until I find a new place to live. I shouldn't need to bother you for too long." Blair explained.

What are you guys fighting about?" Connor asked.

"I'll talk to you when I get there." Blair said, still sounding very sad and lonely.

"You know where I live. I'll be waiting for you." Connor hung up the phone to get her spare room ready for Sandy.

Blair took his suitcase and walked out the door, not looking back. He knew he would lose it if he thought about it any longer.

@@@@@

The drive over to Connor's was uneventful and he was glad of that. He kept thinking that Jim would put out an APB looking for him, but alas, Jim was just as fucked up as Blair was. They were destined to be alone, that's all there was to it.

@@@@@

Jim drove to the loft, getting more pissed off by the second. That little prick was just ignoring him to make him angrier and it was working. How dare he think that he could pull Jim's strings like that. No one used up an Ellison and lived to tell of it.

Okay, to be fair, part of the fight was his fault, but it was mostly Blair's. He had told Blair that he didn't want to come out at the station. He didn't want anyone to know about them. It had been fine with him up until now. What had happened that changed his mind? Why was Blair so insistent on telling people about the two of them? And why did Jim feel the need to make Blair so mad all the time?

When he drove up to the loft parking lot, he noticed that Blair's car wasn't anywhere to be found. Where did he go? It was too late to be just driving around. That's why Jim had come home, he was getting tired. Surely Blair was tired too. So where was he?

Jim entered the loft and could see that Blair was nowhere in sight. He walked up the stairs and saw that Blair had taken his things out of the dresser.

He left me? He just up and left me?

Jim sat down on their bed and wiped his large hand across his face. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get some sleep before court the next day. Why did Blair always pull this shit on court days?

Jim grabbed his cell phone and hit Blair's number and listened to it ring. Blair didn't pick up and it went to voice mail.

"Chief, we really need to talk. I need to know that you're all right and we're all right. Where are you? Call me back and let me know where you are." Jim closed his cell and waited there as patiently as he could.

Jim decided that while he waited he would clean up the loft. Blair had left quite a large mess behind. It would give him something to do, which would be a good thing.

@@@@@

Blair knocked on Connor's door and she opened it wearing a big smile. "Come on in, roomie."

"Thanks, Connor, you'll never know how much this means to me." Blair said as calmly as he could, considering.

"So what are you lovers fighting over?"

Blair started to cough and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Sandy, do you think we're all stupid? We know you guys are an item. Hell, I figure you've been an item for years."

"Just one year." Blair said sadly.

"And did you never want anyone to know?" Connor asked.

"Jim didn't. He's sure that he doesn't want to be outed at the station house and he doesn't want anyone talking about us behind his back." Blair explained.

Connor smiled as she said, "Too late. Everyone talks about the two of you already. So it's not like it's a big secret anymore. Why not call him and tell him?"

"Because he called me a selfish prick tonight. Not just once, but twice. I don't have to put up with that shit, do I?" Blair was so depressed.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this because I know you two will make up and then things would be awkward if I took sides." Connor knew that they would be kissing and making up tonight. She just felt it. "What did he say when you told him you were coming over here?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I didn't see him before I left, so he doesn't know." Blair replied.

Connor just stood there and looked at Blair as if he had grown two heads. "What in the hell were you thinking? You have to tell him where you are. He's been your lover for a year; he must be frantic by now."

Blair thought a moment and then said, "So, let him be frantic."

"This is all because Jim doesn't want to come out?" Connor had to know what happened. 

"Yes, that's what it's all about. I told him I thought we should tell Simon and the rest of you on Poker night and he said no. He wouldn't even listen to my reasons." Blair remarked.

"Sandy, call him really quick and just tell him that you're here, so he won't worry."

"No, I don't think so." Blair reasoned.

Connor picked up the phone and called the station. When Rafe answered she said, "Has Ellison called in tonight?"

"Yeah, he just called a few minutes ago looking for Sandburg. I told him I don't run a day care." Rafe laughed.

"Oh good one, Rafe. Did Ellison sound upset?"

"No, he sounded grumpy, like he usually sounds. Why?" Rafe asked.

"I just wondered because I just saw him and wondered what was wrong with him. I'll talk to you later on." Connor hung up the phone and looked at Blair.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. He called work looking for you. He's worried, and he's upset. Rafe said he was grumpy. He hasn't been grumpy in a long, long while. Now I need you to call him."

"Fine, if it'll stop you from nagging." Blair teased.

He pulled out his cell phone and hit Jim's number and listened to it ring until he heard, "Ellison."

"Jim, I'm over at Connor's I just wanted you to know so you don't worry. So you see, I'm not always a selfish prick." Blair insisted. 

"Chief, I came home to talk to you. I wanted to discuss things and found you gone. How do you think that made me feel?" Jim inquired.

Blair thought and minute and without missing a beat said, "Well, now you know how it feels to be worried and upset. I was worried about you too, until you phoned and called me a selfish prick. Then worry and love went out the window."

Jim was infuriated. "Blair, the only reason I said those things is because you wouldn't pick up the phone and talk to me. I just wanted to apologize and talk to you. But no… you had to have your way."

An angry Blair answered, "I just wanted to let you know where I was. I'll see you in court tomorrow. I have to go to bed now. I don't want to talk about anything personal with you for at least two  
weeks. I need time to think."

"You're dumping me just like that?" Jim assumed.

"I didn't say anything about dumping, I said I don't want to talk about anything personal for two weeks. That'll give us time to get over some of this ugliness." Blair assured him.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." Jim closed his cell phone and sat on their bed, looking a little like a lost child.

@@@@@

_He's not coming back for two weeks at least, he might be dumping me slowly. What should I do about this? He has to know how much I care about him, right? Maybe I need to go over there and remind him. Connor will get her nose into it but this is our life we're talking about._

Jim grabbed his jacked and his keys and was out the door before anymore thought was put into it.

@@@@@

"Sandy, surely you can't be serious about two weeks."

"Why are you taking his side?" Blair replied angrily.

"Oh shut up. I'm not taking the grumps side, I'm just saying the two of you have been lovers for a year now, I think you owe it to each other to talk things through." Connor articulated.

"Can I possibly go to bed now?" Blair was sad and exhausted.

"Sure…" Connor led the way into the spare room and told him where he could find everything he needed.

"Thank you, Connor. You're a great friend." Blair said quietly.

"I'll see you in the morning." She shut the door and left Blair to his own thoughts.

@@@@@

When Jim got to Connor's he saw no lights on and that bothered him somewhat. How come he was still awake while Blair was sleeping? Did things not bother Blair like they did him?

Jim rang the doorbell and waited for Connor to answer. When she opened the door she was wearing a robe and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Connor?"

"Well, he doesn't want to see you tonight. He was unwavering about that." Connor still whispered.

Jim looked down at the floor and said, "Please?"

"Well, I guess since you said please." She stood aside as Jim entered the house.

"He's in the second room to the left. Keep it down, I have to get up early tomorrow." Connor walked off into her own room and shut the door.

Jim opened the door to the spare room and saw Blair curled up in a ball, rocking and he whispered, "Chief?"

Blair jumped and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you I was sorry. I should never have called you those names. It never should have come out of my mouth. I'm sorry, Blair. I truly am. I'm afraid of what everyone will say at the station when they hear we're a couple. I'm sorry for being such a coward, but I can't help it." Jim hoped he was getting somewhere.

"Jim, Connor already knew about us. She wasn't surprised at all and she said everyone else knows about us too. So it's not a big shock to anyone," Blair explained.

"Can we go home and talk about this?" Jim questioned.

"No, I need some time to think," Blair responded.

An alarmed Jim answered, "Don't do this. Just don't do this. You're shutting me out and once you do that, you won't let me back in again."

"You didn't seem to care earlier when you called me a selfish prick." 

"I told you I had no right to call you that, I just wanted to talk to you and I was angry," Jim explained.

"Well, now I'm angry and I want you to go home and sleep alone. I think it would do us both good." Blair suggested.

"Oh fuck that…You think sleeping alone is a good thing for us? I can't even stand being alone while I'm awake, let alone asleep. I need you, Sandburg. I want you back home with me."

"Well, sometimes we don't always get what we want." Blair realized.

"Please don't make me beg."

Jim heard Connor in the next room say, "Now would be a great time for begging, you dope."

So Jim decided he would do just that. "I can't make you come home if you don't want to. But I'd like you to. I'd love for you to come home. I'd like to cuddle with you all night long and tell you how sorry I am about what I said. I'd also like for you to make love to me."

"You're kidding? You wait until tonight to offer your ass up to me? You're told me from the start that you're a top." Blair said disgustedly.

"Well maybe I'm the selfish prick. Did you ever think about that? I don't want anyone to know about us because I know they'll say things about you fucking me and I can't stand the idea of them thinking that about me. But right now, I would do anything to keep you by my side and in my bed, so if offering my ass up to you would do it, then so be it."

"Jim, I think we need some time apart." Blair suggested again.

"No… We need to be together. Please?" Jim was into a begging mode now and Blair was distressed seeing him like this. It wasn't as fun as Blair thought it would be.

"Jim, nothing is going to change, right? We're still going to be in the closet and I can't stand being there any longer."

"Then we'll tell Simon, Joel, Connor, Rafe and Brown. But that's all for now," Jim agreed.

"So we can tell them all on poker night?" Blair asked.

"You can tell them right now if you want to," Jim insisted.

"Jim, I want you to tell Connor right now and it depends on how you tell her if I go home or not." Blair offered the ultimatum.

Jim walked out the door and knocked on Connor's bedroom door. She called, "Come in."

"Hi, I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment." Jim said looking at the floor.

"Sure, what's up, Jimbo?"

Jim smiled at the normalcy of her calling him Jimbo and him hating it even when he was trying to make up with Blair.

"I wanted to tell you about Blair and me. We've been lovers for one year now and it's time that everyone knows about it."

Connor smiled and said, "It's about time, slowpoke."

"It doesn't bother you, I take it?" Jim still hadn't looked Connor in the eye.

"Jimbo, look at me," Connor ordered.

Jim looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and friendship and smiled. "I love him so much."

"I know you do. Now take him home and make love to him. Things will be better tomorrow. Actually, go home and sleep because you have court tomorrow morning, bright and early. Better get some rest." Connor suggested and pushed him out of her room.

Jim walked into Connor's spare room and smiled because Blair was packing all of his things getting ready to go home. He looked up and Jim and asked, "So do I still get to fuck you?"

"Whenever you want to."

"Not tonight, we need to sleep tonight. But tomorrow, your ass is mine." Blair retorted.

"I love you, Blair."

"And I love you, Jim. Now let's go home."

"On the way home we're going to discuss you not answering the phone. There is nothing worse than wondering where your lover is when a fight is taking place. We're not going to do this again."

"All right. A ringing phone will always be answered from now on. Gotcha," Blair said as he pulled Jim down for a quick kiss.

Both men knew that there would be more arguments as time went on, but they also knew that they could kiss and make up, so it wasn't as bad as a person thought.

Blair wore a huge smile all the way home just thinking about finally getting Jim all the way. Yes, things were going to work out just fine.

 

The end


End file.
